This project is designed to provide information on the mechanisms operating with reflex systems which include alpha motoneurons as the output link, as well as on the interconnection and interaction of different reflex systems. Particular consideration is also given to correlations between synaptic organization, intrinsic neuronal properties, and dynamic behavior of the alpha motoneurons and the physiological characteristics of the muscle fibers innervated by them.